Mark Pellegrino
Tess Aziz Misha Aziz |yearsactive = 1987 - present }}Mark Pellegrino is an American character actor best known for his roles in the film Capote and the TV series Dexter, Lost and Supernatural. Biography Mark Pellegrino instantly rose out of obscurity after he played a couple of roles in some of the most popular TV shows of 2009. Prior to this, he was virtually unknown to most television audiences. And for someone who has racked up nearly a hundred TV and film credits on his resume, Pellegrino should be one of the most recognizable faces in the industry. In a span of more than two decades, this character actor has kept a low profile but has constantly landed supporting roles in countless movies and TV shows. He has been trained in the Meisner Method under acting guru Robert Carnegie at the North Hollywood Playhouse West in California and has had roles in many of the company's theater productions, including The Exonerated, 9-11, Lou Gehrig Didn't Die of Cancer, Of Mice and Men, Lonestar, and Welcome Home Soldier. He has since been teaching the Meisner technique to aspiring and up-and-coming actors. 22-year-old Mark Pellegrino began his career on television with a guest spot in the drama series L.A. Law. He moved on to feature films later that same year. His next TV assignments arrived when he was cast in the Emmy-nominated film What Price Victory (1988) and snagged a one-episodic role in Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989). Pellegrino continued to alternate between television and film work throughout the 1990s. He guest starred in some of the most popular TV shows of the decade as Hunter (1990), Tales from the Crypt (1990), Northern Exposure (1992), The Commish (1993), Deadly Games (1995), ER (1996), Nash Bridges (1996) and The X Files (1999) and appeared in several TV movies. In the 2000s, he has continued to make guest appearances in very popular TV series: three episodes of The Beast (2001), two episodes of NYPD Blue (2002) as well as episodic roles in such shows as The Practice (2003), CSI: Miami (2003) and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005). He got another recurring role in Dexter (2006-2007), and more episodic ones in The Unit and Without a Trace (both 2006), as well as Burn Notice, Grey's Anatomy, Women's Murder Club and K-Ville (all 2007). 2008 was the year of his roles in Knight Rider, Chuck, Numb3rs, Prison Break and Criminal Minds. Two of his more memorable recurring roles were to come his way in 2009 in Supernatural and Lost. On the big screen, Pellegrino has lent his unique talent in working with acclaimed film directors Richard Donner (Lethal Weapon 3 in 1992), Joel Coen (The Big Lebowski in 1998), David Mamet (Spartan in 2004), David Lynch (Mulholland Drive in 2001), and Jon Turteltaub (National Treasure in 2004) among others. Moviegoers may well-recognized him for playing Dick Hickock on the biopic Capote (2005), from which he shared a Screen Actors Guild nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture. His more recent credits include The Number 23 (2007), Boy of Pigs (2008), The Thacker Case (2008), Disappearing in America (2008), Two:Thirteen (2008), TiMER (2008) and Bad Meat (2009). Criminal Minds Pellegrino portrayed Lieutenant Evans, the Phoenix cop assigned as liaison with the BAU in the Season Four episode "Brothers in Arms". Filmography *Supernatural - 22 episodes (2009-2017) - Lucifer *13 Reasons Why - 4 episodes (2017) - Deputy Standall *Quantico - 11 episodes (2015-2016) - Deputy Director Clayton Haas *The Hillywood Show (2015) - Dancer *The Returned - 10 episodes (2015) - Jack Winship *Chicago P.D. (2015) - Jim Anderoff *The Tomorrow People - 22 episodes (2013-2014) - Dr. Jedikiah Price *Being Human - 15 episodes (2011-2014) - James Bishop *The Trials of Cate McCall (2013) - Detective Welch *Bad Turn Worse (2013) - Giff *Game Changer (2013) - Bruce *Revolution - 4 episodes (2012-2013) - Jeremy Baker *Person of Interest (2012) - Daniel Drake *Grimm (2012) - Jarold Kempfer *Hemingway & Gellhorn (2012) - Max Eastman *Castle (2012) - Tom Dempsey/Tom Dempsey III *Chuck - 2 episodes (2008-2012) - Hector/Fulcrum Agent *Post (2011) - Mark *The Closer - 6 episodes (2011) - Gavin Q. Baker III *Bad Meat (2011) - Doug Kendrew *Last Words (2011) - Colonel Carter *Breakout Kings (2011) - Virgil Downing *Joint Body (2011) - Nick Burke *CSI: Miami - 2 episodes (2003-2011) - Greg Calomar/Jed Gold *Locke & Key (2011) - Rendell Locke *Lost - 7 episodes (2009-2010) - Jacob *The Mentalist (2009) - Von McBride *The Philanthropist (2009) - Walter Kerabatsos *Disappearing in America (2009) - Bodyguard *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2005-2009) - Bruno Curtis/Elliot Perolta *2:13 (2009) - John Tyler *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Ben Tillman *Fear Itself (2009) - Mr. Drake *Criminal Minds - "Brothers in Arms" (2008) TV episode - Lieutenant Evans *Prison Break - 2 episodes (2008) - Patrick Vikan *Numb3rs (2008) - Tim Hamer *Knight Rider (2008) - Walt Cooperton *The Coverup (2008) - Ron Pebble *An American Affair (2008) - Graham Caswell *The Last Days of Limbo (2008) - Cardinal Reynolds *Suspect (2007) - Jack Lambroso *K-Ville (2007) - Quentin *Women's Murder Club (2007) - Sam Johannes *Dexter - 8 episodes (2006-2007) - Paul Bennett *Grey's Anatomy (2007) - Chris *Burn Notice (2007) - Quentin King *The Number 23 (2007) - Kyle Flinch *Without a Trace - 2 episodes (2006) - Sadik Marku *Caffeine (2006) - Tom *The Unit (2006) - Gary Soto *Capote (2005) - Dick Hickock *Ellie Parker (2005) - Justin *NYPD 2069 (2004) - Phil Pavelka *National Treasure (2004) - Agent Johnson *Twisted (2004) - Jimmy Schmidt *Spartan (2004) - Convict *Zelda (2003) - Reginald *Moving Alan (2003) - Alan Kennard *The Hunted (2003) - Dale Hewitt *The Practice (2003) - Herrick Smoltz *Treading Water (2002) - The Actor *Mother Ghost (2002) - Waiter *NYPD Blue - 4 episodes (1997-2002) - Steve Dansick/Stanley Struel/Fran Watkins *Crossing Jordan (2002) - Keith Walker *Astronauts (2002) - Hollywood *Ronnie (2002) - Keith Schwann *Monsters (2001) - Sally Spinelli *Thieves (2001) - Bill *Fault Lines (2001) - Unknown Character *The Beast - 3 episodes (2001) - Robert Tibideau *Mulholland Drive (2001) - Joe *Say It Isn't So (2001) - Jimmy Mitchelson *Ellie Parker (2001) - Justin *Something Else (2000) - Julian *Certain Guys (2000) - Cal *Lost in the Pershing Point Hotel (2000) - Tripper *Drowning Mona (2000) - Murph *Honest Injun (1999) - Unknown Character *The X-Files (1999) - Derwood Spinks *Word of Mouth (1999) - Darrow *Clubland (1999) - Lipton T *Mulholland Dr. (1999) - Joe Messing *Brimstone (1998) - Robert Busch *A Murder of Crows (1998) - Professor Arthur Corvus *The Big Lebowski (1998) - Blond Treehorn Thug *Macon County Jail (1997) - Dan Oldum *The Temple of Phenomenal Things (1997) - Dodd *Movies Kill (1997) - Unknown Character *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) - Tourist #6 (uncredited) *Born Into Exile (1997) - Walter, Owner of Eatery *The Cherokee Kid (1996) - Frank Bonner *For Life or Death (1996) - Earl Stockman *Little Surprises (1996) - Jack *The Sentinel (1996) - Ray Weston *Dick Richards (1996) - The Boytoy *Nash Bridges (1996) - Ferguson *ER (1996) - Nathan Conley *Deadly Games (1995) - Ross Logan *Renegade (1995) - Cletus Freed *F.T.W. (1994) - Deputy Sommers *Knight Rider 2010 (1994) - Robert Lee *Viper (1994) - Yuri *Bank Robber (1993) - Motorcycle Cop *Class of '61 (1993) - Skinner *The Commish (1993) - Joe Lund *Midnight Witness (1993) - Patterson *Trouble Bound (1993) - Deputy Roy *The Hat Squad (1992) - D.W. Strong *Mission of Justice (1992) - The Gauntlet *Northern Exposure (1992) - Rolf Hauser *Lethal Weapon 3 (1992) - Billy Phelps *Inside Out (1991) - Jack - segment "Doubletalk" *Blood and Concrete (1991) - Bart *Prayer of the Rollerboys (1990) - Bango *Tales from the Crypt (1990) - Punk *Hunter (1990) - John Reynolds *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1989) - Dude *Night Life (1989) - Allen Patumbo *No Holds Barred (1989) - Randy *What Price Victory (1988) - Unknown Character *Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) - Punk *Fatal Beauty (1987) - Frankenstein *L.A. Law (1987) - Punk LINKS For an up-to-date filmography, see here Notes *In his free time, he actively participates in a variety of sports, including martial arts, kickboxing, professional Thai boxing, Judo, Karate and Ju-Jitsu. *In a 2010 interview he was asked what he enjoyed more, playing a villain or a cop, like on Criminal Minds. His answer was: Yeah, you know, the cops on Criminal Minds are hard. I admire those guys because they can rattle off data like nobody’s business. They have to say so much and the bad guy is active and he’s doing things... and as a bad guy I have a lot less to remember. So I like that, and there’s a lot of room for personality in a bad guy. Category:Actors Category:Real People